


True love

by Your_everyday_bi



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Aphrodite Cabin - Freeform, Aromantic, Light Angst, Other, drew tanaka - Freeform, hints of aro drew, i dont know how to use tags, idk its implied but not stated you can interpret it any way i guess, mid-life crisis (kinda?)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:00:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28244319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Your_everyday_bi/pseuds/Your_everyday_bi
Summary: No one really understood Drew.
Kudos: 8





	True love

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! This is kinda my first attempt at a fanfic, so please don't be disappointed if its not great. I thought it would be interesting if we had Drew's take on love.

No one understood Drew. They called her vain. Catty. Selfish. Her personal favourite was bitchy whore who goes around breaking up true love just for the fun of it. What they never called her was a hero; all she was doing was a huge favour to everyone. So she could be unnecessarily mean to people who were only kind to her- But oh please. Drew could spot fakes from a mile away. She was preparing them for the inevitable break ups in their little relationships.

What even is true love anyway? Aphrodite was the Goddess of love and beauty, and Drew was her child. She obviously had the beauty part down but love? How could you love someone? She never understood love. How could you love someone all the time? All those couples she saw claiming to 'love each other till death do them apart' or the cliché 'till the end of time': what about when the other got all old and wrinkly. When they were no longer beautiful. How could you love them then?  
Marriage was another mystery. Could people really tolerate their so called 'lovers' being around all the time? What about loving yourself? How did that work? Self-love was the closest thing Drew could call to an understanding (and feeling)of love. No one else was really worth her attention all the time other than herself. So yes, you could call her a self-lover if you must.

It's not that Drew didn't enjoy the company of others. It's just that she didn't find them intriguing enough to warrant all of her undivided attention. After all, what was there to someone other than the size of their dicks or the sheen of their hair? Piper, her half-sister, relentlessly told her that if she just spent the time talking to people, then she would see how wonderful love really was, and that people were unique and oh so wonderful. You see, no-matter what the whispers from the Demeter cabin told you, Drew didn't hate Piper. She did dislike her at first for trying (and succeeding) to add all that uniqueness and individuality crap to the Aphrodite cabin and changing the décor, but over time Drew came to admire Piper's self-love and strong front.

That was ,until, Piper went from telling the Aphrodite kids to love themselves for who they are to "Oh my gosh Jason!" Drew just didn't understand. Piper was so against the conventional Aphrodite standard that the camp seemed to produce, and seemed to be the independent icon. So why did she have to throw that all away in favour of a boy who would probably leave her to chase a bigger ass. He was cute, but was he really worth all of your time and attention?  
Anyway, Drew didn't get how people could stick to just one person to have sex with for the rest of their lives. Their were so many options out there; how could you pick one! Sure it's exciting at first to be with someone new, but doesn't that wear off after a while when you find out every single thing about them? Her curiosity reached to a point that one day, on a warm summers evening around the campfire, she decided to start a conversation with that cute Apollo camper that she had been eyeing about something other than sex. Shocking, right?

Apparently he thought so too.

"Sorry, but I'm not looking for someone to sleep with right now."  
He had said. Drew may not be an Athena kid but she was pretty sure that that wasn't a normal response to the question "How was your day?"  
Once again, what even was love. This just proved that it was only skin deep. Naturally, being the child of the Goddess of love, Drew wanted to prove she really was her child. Shirts got tighter, skirts got shorter and the time she spent in front of the mirror increased dramatically. All the while people like Annabeth Chase and Katie Gardener would look at her deep cleavage, sigh, roll their eyes and skip away with their boy toys. Why did they stick around for so long? The lads must have been hung like horses then.

Whatever. They probably had crushes on Drew anyway. Yeah, that had to be it.

Later on, as she gazed into the mirror while her dear sisters screamed at her-  
"Drew honey, I need to pee and this is a designer skirt."  
She realised something. Maybe there was something wrong with her. Maybe she was incapable of feeling love. Drew also realised that she had never, ever loved a single person (other than herself) in her 17 years of living.

But that was okay, because she never really loved herself anyway.


End file.
